


I need my Girl

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Festival, and Mindy broke up with Cliff, instead of the other way around, sort of au in that the kiss never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shulman and Associates team go to another festival...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need my Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had because a) my parents actually met each other at a crowd at festival (they'd met before, but they were both there to see the other one, and then they accidentally stood next to each other at a Tracy Chapman concert.) which I think is cute and b) because I've been listening to "I Need My Girl" a lot....
> 
> Sorry for any spelling/other errors, but this was written at work (once again) and quickly.  
> ENJOY

Going to the festival had been Morgan’s idea.

He kept on saying that he didn’t get to experience it the last time. And he promised not to eat any drugs or break his ass again. Honestly, Mindy had been easy to convince. Since breaking it off with Cliff, everything had been a bit confusing.

She didn’t really feel like dating, but at the same time she really needed to get out of her apartment. There were only so many times you could watch You’ve Got Mail and When Harry Met Sally on repeat. (just kidding, there is no limit.)

So she’d agreed. But only after having Morgan promise to stay at least five feet away at all times. And also to stay away from drugs, because he was not ruining another festival for her.

At the end of the day, he’d convinced the rest of the practice.

The actual festival was a lot different than when she was there with Casey. Yeah, okay so the rest of her friends were there too – like the first time. But there was nowhere she _had_ to be, nothing she _had_ to see or anyone she had to hang around. (Morgan did not agree with her on the last point, but come on: going to a festival with your work colleagues was a really weird thing to do, and even though they were basically her best friends after Gwen decided to focus on her family, it was just not the same)

There was also the whole factor that was Danny Castellano. Ever since she’d broken up with Cliff, it had been really weird between her and Danny. He seemed fidgety and nervous and she could not figure out why. She’d even asked him about it once, and he’d basically pushed her out of his office, grabbed his workout clothes and had run towards the elevators.

Weird.

But now they were here together and she was definitely planning on dragging him off to the Rihanna concert, even though he would most likely spend the entirety of her show complaining about “the death of music” or whatever.

But Danny was nowhere to be seen, and when she asked the others, they just shrugged.

So that was it then. She was doing this festival alone!

Morgan had disappeared with Tamra, and Betsy and Jeremy were walking uncomfortably close at all times, which was a) something she needed to look into because GOSSIP and b) really annoying and it felt like she was the third wheel.

Not cool.

She looked at the program she’d somehow managed to wrestle out of Betsy’s hands before leaving her and Jeremy to their own little weird rom-com.

Hmm. The National was playing in 10 minutes? It was her best chance of finding Danny. She remembered last year, or well… She remembered having heard of it, but Morgan was a really vivid storyteller so it felt almost like she’d been there.

Apparently The National was Danny’s favorite band. After Springsteen probably, but still. He liked them enough to have Morgan kiss him… That must definitely count for something!

She went to the place, and was overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of people. Did everyone just love The National?! No way in hell was she going to find Danny here. But maybe it didn’t hurt listening to a couple of their songs?

She walked closer to the fence separating the crowd and the rest of the people at the festival, and leaned forward. She needed to climb the fence to get into the crowd? Jesus Christ, she was not good at that. She put one leg over, and then attempted to lift up, using only the power of her arms. Crap. This was not working. Why was this so hard?

“SHIT!” she screamed as she plummeted to the ground on the wrong side of the fence. “Damn it!” she stood up, trying to brush off the dust and also hoping to regain a bit of her dignity.

“Min?” Danny was standing on the other side of the fence, wearing a smug smile and rolled up sleeves that did things to his arms, that Mindy did not need to think about.

“Danny! You’re here!”

“Uhm, Mindy… I came here with you?”

“I know that, you idiot. But you disappeared on m…us.” He was leaning against the fence now.

“Well, here I am” he shot her another one of those smug smiles, and gestured to his well-toned body. No, not well-toned. Not well-toned. His weird, tiny, Italian body… Oh god.

“I can see that.” She answered, sarcasm thick in her voice. “Now help me over this ridiculous fence. What’s the deal with that anyway? I’m a tiny dainty woman, there is no way in hell I could climb that gigantic fence, unless I was like… Gisele Bündchen or something. My legs are too short!”

Danny laughed and her, and reached for her.

“Just put one leg over, and I’ll help you.”

She did as he said, and found herself in the exact same position as only minutes earlier, but instead of falling, this time she was pulled close by Danny, and ended up in his arms, safely on the other side.

She let out a surprised huff of air, when she felt Danny’s hands encircle her waist, and she suddenly realized how close they were standing.

“Thank you” she said softly, looking up into his dark eyes.

“You’re welcome, Min.” he shot her _another_ (there has to be a limit on handsome smiles, because she doesn’t think she can handle anymore) small smile and started letting go of her waist. The loss of contact made something turn inside of her, and not in a pleasant way.

“So, I didn’t know you liked The National” Danny said, once they’d made their way further into the crowd.

“I… Uhm, I mean… I don’t know if I do? But I’ve heard a lot of good things about them. And besides, you let Morgan kiss you to hear them last year. So there must be something about them!” She grinned at him, and he shot her a horrified look before shoving her gently.

“Who told you? Was it Morgan? I’ll kill him!”

“Relax big guy, he said you were ‘the best he’d ever had’.” She winked at him, “and besides, you should be grateful. He convinced your favorite band to play privately for you! That’s like the most romantic thing ever. Which I realize is weird because Morgan did it, but still.”

“I know, I know. It was nice of him. And it _was_ a pretty amazing private concert.” She smiled at him, and turned towards the stage where the band was beginning to assemble.

“So, what kind of music should I expect, Danny?”

He leaned close, to make sure she could hear what he said. “Just some solid rock.” He nudged her, and turned towards the stage. His eyes completely focused on the band.

After about 3 songs, Mindy was starting to feel restless. Yeah, they were definitely talented. But never in her life had she heard a collection of such depressing songs.

Jesus Christ.

Every few seconds she shot a glance at Danny, who was lost in the music. She’d never seen him like that. He looked all vulnerable and happy at the same time. And so fucking sexy. There was no denying it. Danny had made his way under her skin, and was now nestling there like some sort of creepy bug… Okay, wrong analogy.

She was slowly realizing that the reason she broke up with Cliff was maybe not because they were not right for each other, but because he was not right for her. Maybe she shouldn’t look for tall, blue-eyed, blonde guys, but short, black-haired, Italian doctors with crazy tempers and a weird fascination with the elderly.

Oh god, she was falling for Danny.

For a while she just stood there, mouth agape, staring at happy, vulnerable Danny, who was completely oblivious to the emotional turmoil currently taking place in her brain.

Suddenly the music stopped, and the lead singer started saying something. Apparently it was something funny, because Danny was laughing. But then he frowned slightly, and the music started playing.

_I am good, I am grounded_   
_Davy says that I look taller_   
_I can’t get my head around it_   
_I keep feeling smaller and smaller_   
_I need my girl_   
_I need my girl_

Danny was staring at her now, and she could do nothing but stare back. The music was still depressing but there was something else there now. The way Danny looked at her made her feel small and fragile but also weirdly strong and independent, and before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging him.

Well, sort of hugging him at least. She was still standing next to him, but now her hand was on his shoulder and she was leaning her head against his. She felt his arm sneak around her waist, and she was pulled closer.

Everything in her body screamed at her to look at him. To kiss him. To do something. But somehow she was completely frozen in place. It felt good being so close to him, and the music was definitely contributing to the vaguely desperate feeling she currently had.

She felt him turn slightly towards her, and then his hand was on her chin, lifting her head, so he could look her in the eyes.

That was all the coaxing she needed apparently, because seconds later, her lips were on his.

The kiss was gentle, almost chaste. But there was something else there. An underlying feeling of something she could not explain, but that she could definitely feel. She drew back after a very short while, and looked at Danny with big eyes. He looked pretty much how she felt. His hand was still on her cheek, rubbing lazy circles as if to make sure she was actually there. That she was real. She had a mutual feeling. Her hand was clutching at his shoulder. She needed something real to hold on to.

Strange how much a tiny, chaste kiss could affect two people.

She didn’t get to think it over long though, because he was moving his head slowly towards hers, as if he was asking her permission. She gave a small nod, and then they were kissing again.

But this time it was different. Nothing chaste about it. Her hand was still clutching his shoulder, but the other had found its way to his hair, where it was now burying itself in the dark locks. He placed the hand that had been on her cheek at her waist, and pulled her close, so they were completely front-to-front. His other arm was making its way down towards her ass, as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth slightly.

She whimpered against him and tried pulling him even closer, even though she knew that was pretty much impossible.

The music was still blaring above them, but to Mindy there was nothing but the feel of Danny’s hands on her, his mouth on hers, his front against hers.

There was nothing but Danny, and jesus did that feel weird.

What felt like hours later, he drew back, almost gasping for air. His mouth was red and he looked disheveled with his hair sticking in a million different directions. Mindy felt momentarily proud that that was her doing.

He leaned closer again, but this time not to kiss her. For a second he just stood breathing into her ear, but then he whispered “Let’s get out of here.”

She nodded and grabbed his hand, as he led her towards the fence.

The music was still way too loud to talk privately, but once they reached the barrier, Danny pushed her against it, and stepped into her private space. Once again he looked at her like he asked for permission, and she just sent him a small smile.

Being caught between Danny and a fence was a lot hotter than you might imagine, and she found herself rocking against him. He ground right back against her, and stepped even closer than before. If she didn’t stop this, it was about to become a very pg-rated bout of PDA, which she was not sure she was quite ready for.

“Dr. C? Dr. L?” Danny sprang back at the familiar nicknames, and Mindy looked over her shoulder. There was Morgan, Jeremy, Betsy and Tamra, all staring at them with smug looks on their faces. She quickly looked back to Danny, who was running a hand through his hair, staring back with a sheepish look on his face.

“We should maybe, uhm… We should go.” Betsy dragged the rest of their team away from the scene of the crime, and Mindy found herself laughing.

“Did we just get caught making out? Are we teenagers, or something?” Danny laughed back at her, and she grabbed his hand. “Now help me get over this fence again, so we can get home and continue that… Without the whole getting-caught thing.” She shot a dirty look over her shoulder, as she placed her leg on the other side of the fence. Danny held her suspended in the air for a second.  “You play dirty, Lahiri!” He helped her over, and quickly jumped the fence as well.

“Of course I do. Are you surprised, Castellano?” She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then she dragged him towards the exit.

She had to remember to thank Morgan for the brilliant festival-idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: Stalk me here  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com


End file.
